See The Sun Go Down
by Chris4Short
Summary: Sam and Daniel have declared their love, now can they get married? obviously a SD creation!
1. Chapter 1

See the Sun Go Down

By Christine, chris4short

Season: Originally wrote for early season 5, after having to type it in (twice) I am now making it set in any Season (5, 7 or 8)

Spoilers: None! Just that Janet is alive, Jacob is with us, and Pete never glanced at Sam. Not once. Oh and Jack knows his place – far away from Sam.

Archive: Anywhere, let me know, and keep my name on it… simple really.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would let TPTB play with them? No. Sadly they let ME play with them. I own nothing (really), sue me and you get my junk…

Summery: Sam and Daniel have declared their love, now can they get married?

* * *

"Come on you guys, we are going to be late!"

Daniel Jackson, tie undone after failed attempts to make a proper knot, raced down the hallway and stood impatiently before the mirror.

"Come on! The ride is here!" Daniel yelled once more as Jack and Teal'c descended the stairs in Jack's house.

Daniel stared at the two men. Jack – Colonel Jack O'Neill – was wearing his dress uniform, and Teal'c in his long flowing, earth toned robes.

"Never though you would see the day, huh, Danny-boy?" Jack asked as he clamped a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"No, not really. I never imagined any of this coming true."

The three men, one in dress uniform, one in robes, and one in a tuxedo, quickly went to the car where Jacob Carter waited impatiently in his own right.

* * *

"Are you sure this is not too poofy?" Major Samantha Carter asked for the third time.

"Do you want me to agree with you, Sam?" Dr. Janet Frasier asked, staring at her friend in the mirror. Giving her a hug, she whispered, "Your mother is very proud of you. I know she had the same dreams I do for Cassie. You and Daniel are going to be just fine."

Quickly wiping tears from her eyes, Sam nodded and once again examined herself in the mirror. The satin white dress hugged her upper body, and hung on her shoulders by wide straps. Flowing from the waist was at least five yards of fabric and flowed down to the floor and behind her in a train, which was gathered and hooked to make a bustle for the reception. Turning sideways, she looked at the bustle and grew excited to see it fall on the floor as she swept down the aisle.

Meeting her own blue eyes in the mirror, she whispered, "What if we are wrong? What if everything goes wrong?"

Janet snapped her head up from the bobby pins she was sorting out. "Stop that Sam. You and Daniel both have had this conversation with me, Jack, the General, heck, I'm sure one of you has thought about asking the President. Life will be different; you'll live together, receive mail and bills there. Maybe have a family…"

"Janet…" Sam warned with a twinkle in her eye. "Ya but it is not just us. The Colonel and Teal'c have to adjust to the shift in our family. They have to worry twice as much about us."

"Carter, I believe Teal'c and I can handle the added pressure. And as for a change in the family, you will not hear about 'kissing cousins' from me," Jack said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "What are 'kissing cousins?'"

"Ask Daniel," Jack, Janet and Sam said in unison.

Smiling Sam knew it would keep his mind off the approaching event; for that she was grateful. She did not think she could handle thinking about him second-guessing as well.

* * *

"It's an expression used for people who are in a family and are very close. It is sometimes taken literally to mean two people – usually cousins – who fall in love and marry." Daniel finally got his tie on correctly and pointed his gaze at Jack who was adjusting his jacket.

"What?" Jack said, trying to be as innocent as possible, and finally shrugging.

"I can see why O'Neill calls you and MajorCarter 'kissing cousins.' However you are not of the same family," Teal'c said raising his eyebrow and looking at the two men.

"Why don't we go and greet some of the guests," Jack said pulling Teal'c into the hallway. "Where in Africa are you from again?"

* * *

"Five minutes!" Cassandra Frasier yelled down the hall as she walked into the Bride's room.

Sam sat in front of the mirror, her dress awkwardly around her as Janet touched up her hair and make-up.

"Oh Sam!" Cassie exclaimed as she looked at her. "You are so gorgeous! Daniel is so lucky to be marrying you."

Blushing, Sam ducked her head and smiled. "So I guess that means he has not left Colorado, or even the planet."

"No, no he is just as anxious as you to 'become united' as he said."

Laughing, Sam stood as her father entered the room. She glanced once more at the mirror and realized that not much of the Major she was could be seen in the wedding dress she wore. It felt both foreign and right.

Flashing all one more smile, Sam walked toward the door. "Well, let's go."

* * *

"And who gives this woman to this man?" the white robed monk asked.

"I, her father, Jacob Carter, give my daughter to this man," Jacob said.

Sam was reluctant to have him leave her side; they found the strength in one another and Daniel's shinning eyes as they walked down the aisle. But more then anything she wanted to be beside Daniel who stood slightly behind Jacob.

Daniel was beaming ear to ear, and could not wipe the grin he produced as soon as the doors opened and he saw Sam standing there with Jacob and a bunch of flowers in her hand.

Lightly taking Sam's face within his hands, Jacob bent forward meeting his forehead with his daughters, one of the Tok'ra's symbols of love. Looking at her, his eyes welled up and his voice broke. "She is very, very proud, Sammie. You are surrounded by family and friends, and wrapped in love."

Giving Sam a small kiss on her cheek, he took her right hand and placed it on top of Daniel's left. "Hold on to one another as long as you live."

Now Sam and Daniel, hand in hand, walked the two steps onto the platform the monk stood on.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness…"

BEEP! BEEP!

"…the union…"

BEEP! BEEP!

Sam glared at Jack as he bent over to inspect the black box that was vibrating on his waist.

"Oh my!" General George Hammond exclaimed as he realized it was his pager that broke the silence. Inspecting the message, he glanced at Jack, who had the decency to be a few shades redder then Daniel. He got up and moved toward the aisle.

"I'm afraid," Hammond started as he apologetically looked at the couple. "I'm afraid we all must go back to the base. An emergency has come up and we are needed."

Sam whipped around in horror to what Hammond had said. At the same time Daniel turned to his right and growled, "Jack." He and Teal'c were already backing away.

"Sir?" Sam asked, both pleading and trying not to cry. It was her wedding day, for crying out loud! Couldn't they pretend for a few hours they did not defend the world from the Goa'uld? Her family – Mark, his wife and kids, and assorted aunts and uncles – and Daniel's research buddies and few neighbors were all in attendance.

"I'm sorry Major. Both you and Dr. Jackson are needed as well. I'm sorry," Hammond said with much regret. He wisely turned and walked down the aisle, followed by a handful of officers and Jack and Teal'c.

"Jack?" Daniel tried.

"Orders, Daniel. Let's go, I'm sure we can pick up where we left off in a week."

With his mouth gapping and "you can't be serious" escaping his lips a few times, he apologized with much embarrassment, to the audience and monk.

With Sam, whose tears were now running down her face, firmly by his side, they ran down the aisle after Jack and Teal'c. Following was Jacob who yelled at the astonished crowd as he passed the double doors, "Gives new meaning to shot gun wedding!"

* * *

"What is so damned important that my wedding gets interrupted," Sam demanded angrily as the limo drove to the mountain.

"Apparently the Tok'ra," Hammond said.

"The Tok'ra?" Daniel said through clenched teeth, staring at Jacob.

"Don't look at me, I'm here for a wedding."

"Somehow I doubt the rest of the Tok'ra are here for the same thing," Jack said.

Daniel slumped into the leather seat beside Sam. Lost in his own anger and confusion, he suddenly looked into Sam's eyes and said very quietly, "You look gorgeous."

* * *

After changing from their wedding attire, SG-1 stood in the briefing room, all too tense to sit at the same table as the two Tok'ra, Sa'ne and Tow'na.

"One of our operatives has been captured, and is feared to be leaking information," Sa'ne said.

"Then plug the leak!" Sighing, Jack tried again. "Wouldn't it be easier to just let him die at the hands of the Gou'ald?" he asked, leaning next to the widow over looking the Stargate.

"No, the operative has valuable information that could benefit you as well. It took years to get one into the ranks of Anubis. His capture was an unfortunate accident that must be amended."

"Fine. So we are talking what, mounting a rescue mission in exchange of some 'information' and bad memories for what was suppose to be the happiest day of our lives," Daniel said, drawing Sam closer.

Salmak answered, "It is unfortunate that this operative has been so careless in the days leading to his return. However, Sa'ne is correct that the knowledge is more valuable at this point."

Hammond sat silently at the head of the table. Weighing the options, he asked if SG-1 was really needed.

"They have been crucial before," Tow'na replied.

"Finally some recognition!" Jack said from his position. Arms folded, he rolled his eyes and muttered about snakes.

Nodding his head, Hammond said he would authorize the mission, as long as the Tok'ra operative debriefed at the SGC and both sides benefited from the information. Agreeing, the two Tok'ra got up, having Jacob, Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another dark planet, with another dark bad guys and his lackeys. I mean, can't they lighten up and maybe not be so uptight about taking over worlds?" Jack said as they walked through the woods to where three more Tok'ra were waiting.

"They only know how to be bring pain. Think uber-snake with a huge appetite eying a mouse," Daniel said, shifting his flashlight toward a bolder beside them. "If I was not so pissed, and on a mission that has nothing to do with us, I would care to inspect the writing and marks."

"Welcome, SG-1. I'm glad you are helping us," a Tok'ra who none had met, not that they cared, said. "Once inside the ship we want to find…"

"Yeah, yeah. Look just lead and we will follow," Sam said, surprising even herself with her shortness.

Deciding apologies were not needed, they headed toward the transport rings. Relaxing, she tried to shift into soldier mode, trying to push from her mind that by now Daniel and she would have said their vows, taken a few pictures and would be mingling with friends and family eating, dancing and celebrating. Not on a mission.

* * *

SG-1, Jacob and the five other Tok'ra all fanned out, covering the various entrances to the ring room. Jack and Sam held their P-90s at shoulder height sweeping the corridor, Teal'c with his staff weapon and Daniel armed with a zat.

"Clear," Jack said nodding to Jacob.

"Clear," Sam also said, watching the Tok'ra step back and relax. "Where to?"

"You three," Sa'ne indicted Jack, Daniel and Sam, "are to go around and plant explosives. Teal'c and Salmak will assist getting K'ta back."

"Not glamorous, but doable. Meet back her in what, 30 minutes?" Jack said, adjusting his watch.

"Sounds good. Be careful," Jacob said as he and Teal'c followed after the other Tok'ra.

"Have I mentioned I don't like those guys?" Jack said, leading Sam and Daniel down the long corridor.

"They are not high on my list either, Jack," Daniel said as he placed a piece of C-4 on an electrical panel.

"Not getting an invite to the continuation of the wedding, nor are they getting 'thank you' cards," Sam quipped, sweeping the control room.

"I don't know why…" Daniel said sarcastically.

Continuing around the ship as quickly as the band of Jaffa marches would allow, the three of them were all unhappy on their assignment. Jack because he could not rescue anyone, Sam because she was not needed logistically, and basically pissed that it was her wedding day, and Daniel was wondering whom he could call to officiate the rest of the wedding since the monk, who was a friend from his travels, was due back in Tibet the next day.

Finally, 30 minutes wasted by putting C-4 in a ship, the three humans found Jacob and Teal'c standing around the operative.

"Great, can we go?" Jack asked before any more discussion could ensue.

"Everything planted?" Tow'na asked.

"Not hard when that's all you are doing," Daniel said moving closer to Sam inside the rings.

"Right, well let's go," Jacob said.

The group carried the fragile operative back to the gate, Jack pressing the timer as he went through the event horizon.

* * *

Sam stood in the shower wiping tears from her eyes. She was deeply wounded more then from any other mission, yet she did not have a scratch.

After coming through the gate, and being welcomed back by Hammond, the Tok'ra refused to let Janet look at the man who could hardly breathe, let alone stand. Janet, shaken by the apparent lack of concern for their own, stood silently by as Hammond took over.

"If you will not let us take care of him, please let us send you where he can be helped," Hammond said as Tow'na walked into the control room.

"I will permit this."

"How else were you going leave?" Jack asked, turning slightly. His distain for the mission and their uselessness was evident.

Bowing her head at this remark, Tow'na tried giving the coordinates to their home world, but was reminded by Hammond of their deal, and that they would only be allowed to go to the Alpha site for the moment until the briefing took place. Reluctantly she agreed and turned to Jacob, "We will leave now. Salmak, if you would join us."

Jacob, who was busy watching Sam, turned a worried eye toward the woman. "I don't think that will be wise. The Council has permitted me time with my family, and I do not feel one and half days is nearly enough."

"Fine." Tow'na left the control room, joining the others as the gate opened.

"Don't let the gate close on your ass," Daniel muttered as the wormhole disengaged.

Smiling, Hammond turned to the five remaining people. "Get checked, cleared, and come back for a quick briefing."

Now, toweling off, Sam tried to erase the ease in which the Tok'ra had dismissed them and wanted her father to come along. Gathering her black shirt, Sam smiled as her father's remakes had quelled any further questions.

Hurrying back to the briefing room, Sam's mind was revolving around the mission, not the fact that it was still, barely, her wedding day.

Climbing the stairs, she was busy reading new analysis that one of her scientists had just given her. Teal'c stopped her, as she was about to collide with a chair, causing her to look up.

Teal'c, Janet, Jack Jacob and Daniel were all lined up beside the table.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as her father took her hand.

"A wedding. There was a short delay, but on with the event," Jacob said, tears glistening in his eyes.

"What? I… oh," Sam stammered. Taking Daniel's hands, they faced Hammond.

"The monk had to go home, and I figured so do you," Hammond said grinning. "This is how I figured it would be. Well maybe not with an interruption, but surely me officiating as your Commander."

Daniel leaned into Sam, causing her to blush as his breath tickled her ear. "Shall we continue?"

Nodding, Hammond gave a hearty laugh and asked them to make their way to the gate room. Sam moved with the group but was stopped by Janet.

"Sir? Do you think we can have a moment?" Janet asked.

"Sure. Just don't take too much time; we still have two SG teams coming in," Hammond said, nodding.

* * *

In a record 10 minutes, Sam was once more in her wedding gown, Cassie had worked on her make-up while Janet had twisted and clipped Sam's short hair. She once more felt like a princess, and more then awkward as she made her way down the stairs and into the gate room.

Five rows had been set up with some of the personnel of Daniel and Sam's departments, most of the on-world SG teams and the control crew. Some how they had found the time to string a white rope down each side, and brought in the two big bouquets of flowers from the church.

She beamed as Hammond started the ceremony, knowing he was right that he should be uniting them.

* * *

"I know this will be a wedding no one will be able to live up to," Janet said as she sipped her Champaign.

"Maybe I will scratch the getting married on a beach dream then," Cassie said, giggling, "You think I could get married off world?"

"Only if the guy makes it past your mother and I, and can still get security clearance," Jack said.

Sam smiled and patted Cassie on the arm. "Just remember his bark will get only louder and his bite will become none existent." She giggled as Jack shot her a look. Moving away to see how Daniel was, she noticed he was talking to Sergeant Walter Harriman.

"I don't recommend P3X-8756 during this time of the year, acid rain. But beyond that it is a wonderful place. M8P-5980 is very nice. It's a desert, but has some nice villas and cliff dwellings," he said. Pausing a heart beat, and looking between Daniel and Sam he nodded," Oh I know, P4X-3547 – it has this valley that has a nice stream flowing through it, a waterfall, and the natives are very friendly."

Daniel glanced at Sam who was smiling. "Thanks, Walter. I think we will stick to the one I choose."

Sam found herself being pulled away by some of the other scientist and did not notice Daniel slip away. As more people said good-bye and gave their congratulations, Sam noticed that Jack, Janet, Teal'c and Cassie were standing in a corner looking at her. Saying her last thank you, she went over to the group, concerned that she did not see Daniel.

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"Already lost him?" Jack said, earning a small swat from Janet. "Aww common, it was like an open invitation."

Janet gave him another pointed gaze and turned to Sam. "We wanted to give you guys this for your honeymoon," she said holding out a pink bag.

"You did not have to do that," Sam said, taking the bag. She gave Janet and Cassie a quick hug. "I wonder where Daniel is though."

"Here," he said as he walked up to the group. Giving Sam a quick kiss, he slipped his arms around her waist. Daniel met Jack's amused eyes. "Its not some trinket you lifted from my office is it?"

Sam was busy taking off the wedding bells and opening the box inside the bag. "Oh!"

Her exclamation caused Daniel to look down at what had made Sam start. In her hand was a glass paperweight with a butterfly on a rose. "That is very nice."

"Jack got it," Janet said.

"Thank you, Jack," Sam said giving him a hug.

Jack raise an eyebrow, he asked, "'Jack'? Umm I figured the butterfly was appropriate. It does symbolize new life, I figured it fitted with you getting married."

"Thank you, Sir. It is amazing," Sam said as she placed the object back into the box.

He gave a smile and a small huff. "It's a special day; special present. Daniel, you do another move like that and I will not let it slide."

"Which one Jack?" Daniel asked as his eyes danced with amusement, pulling Sam against him and planting another kiss on her lips.

"Ya that would be it…" Jack muttered rolling his eyes. "Don't you have some other shindig to get to?"

"Hum? Oh! Yes, yes… Sam we need to go, if we hurry we can catch it, if not, we have a week to perfect it," Daniel said, disentangling himself expertly.

"Oh make me gag," Cassie said mockingly as she turned toward the wall. "Let me know when I can look."

Sam pulled her a hug and laughed. "Oh please you will be like this some day."

"A long, long time, some day," Janet said, with Jack nodding.

* * *

As Daniel entered the gate room, he gave Walter a nod, starting the Stargate's dialing sequence.

Hammond and Jacob stood facing the couple as Jack and Teal'c entered after Sam and Daniel. "The Colonel has informed me that for the next week, under no certain terms, am I to contact you, even if there is an inter-galactic battle in progress," Hammond started. "I agree. You too deserve an uneventful time, especially after today."

They both thanked him. Jacob came up to Sam and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so glad this old man could finally see you get married. And Salmak says she would have married Daniel if you hadn't. Let's say we are of different opinions."

Sam laughed as she pulled away. "Well thank you Salmak for not taking my Daniel away."

Daniel also got a hug from is new father-in-law, getting the "keep my little girl safe" line, quickly followed with "welcome to the family – formally."

Teal'c pulled them into a bear hug telling them that he was very proud to see them finally be married. "'May you love and fight like warriors, just not with each other.' It is common blessing for the married couples," he explained.

Jack merely hugged Sam, and winked at Daniel. "Can't have your show waiting now," Jack said as they moved toward the ramp.

Daniel picked up the bag he had packed for the trip and moved up the ramp with Sam. "Hold on," he said, Sam pausing to look at him. In one easy swoop Sam gave a startled gasp and laugh as he lifted her into his arms. "Much better. Let's go see the sun go down."

Daniel carried his new bride through the event horizon, unable to wait to start his new life.


End file.
